


Gay For Yoo

by kihyunie0514



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunie0514/pseuds/kihyunie0514
Summary: Hyunwoo and his epic gay love for Kihyun.





	Gay For Yoo

**Author's Note:**

> I"M BLESSED WITH A LOT OF SHOWKI MOMENTS THIS ERA AND I COULDN'T BE ANY HAPPIER!! AND THEY SAT BESIDE EACH OTHER AGAIN AT A FANSIGN!! THE ODDS ARE IN FAVOR OF US SHOWKI SHIPPERS :)

When it finally dawned in Hyunwoo's mind, he didn't think it was epic or something like that; no rainbows, no stars behind his eyes, no cheesy love songs in the air, no little Irish pixies dancing around the living room when he got home, nothing. Oh he knew from the moment he ordered Kihyun out of his bed at 02:45 am, to fetch him a tray of eggs from the nearby store so he could appease his nightly cravings, that he was too dependent on Kihyun. From the way Kihyun had bitched at him, had glared at his grinning face as the man stood in the doorway bearing a tray of eggs, he should have known there was more going on in Kihyun's action than he let on.

But of course, any thoughts or ideas he had were always dismissed over their hectic and toxic schedules.

He was sitting on the wooden paneled floor of the dance room when his epic gay love for Kihyun finally reached his very slow little mind. Yes, he was admitting he was slow, because we're not talking about a couple of months of slow here—two freaking years of slow kind of slow.

Kihyun was doing this erotic dance for a show, twisting his hips to an impossible position for a man, and swaying it like a fucking boat in a fucking storm.

So that was when he thought, 'I wonder if he does the same thing during sex.' which also led to 'Why am I getting hard?'

It took him a full five minutes of staring into the air, with his mouth slightly gaped open, to retrack his thoughts. He had been thinking of Kihyun, surprisingly, in a very non-platonic way. Like fucking your "friend/member" who you frequently teased his sexual preference of into the mattress kind of non-platonic. Of course.

Thinking that it was better to be safe than sorry, that maybe he was gay in general and not for Kihyun only, he immediately shifted his gaze to Changkyun who was contorting his body to form something that might have been a dance, and tried to imagine Changkyun under him.

He shuddered.

Because, well, ew. 

So he moved to a more respectable candidate that rendered—he heard—some men to question their sexuality more times than not. He shifted his attention to Hyungwon.

He still shuddered. 

Because, well, Hyungwon might bitch his ears off if he as much as imagine himself with the man. Yes, even in his imagination.

So the next fifteen minutes was spent on imagining himself with every member who he thought would suit him—to no avail. His post-assessment evaluation moved from something rather relevant to something that might as well be termed as nonsense; too manly, too porny , too gay, too much of a sloth, too much of a fail—none of them fits him.

So he tried imagining himself with Kihyun, again. 

He shuddered...but it was a work done more of the anatomy below his waist than his whole body.

So one conclusion regarding this little inner-experiment he had?

He was gay for Kihyun.

Problems that were related to this conclusion? 

1\. Kihyun might dismiss his epic gay confession as another joke.   
2\. Maybe Kihyun was a bit gay for him too based on the things he did for Hyunwoo alone.   
3\. He really, really wanted Kihyun to be gay for him too.   
4\. He didn't know how boyXboy love works.   
5\. He might need another Hamburger for his mind to function. 

Not too surprisingly, Hyunwoo found himself jerking himself off in the nearest bathroom from his suddenly overactive, and over-porny, mind ten minutes later. 

***

"Hyungwon I think I'm gay." he said one day, finally tearing his gaze from his PSP. The car-racing was very exciting to be honest, but he just couldn't concentrate with the thought of Kihyun blowing him while he's virtually driving pervading his mind, to be honest.

"You feel like fucking me?" Hyungwon nonchalantly replied, rolling his eyes just a bit annoyingly. Well, okay, annoyingly. Very.

"Ew, no."

"Then you're not gay. Or bi-curious for that matter."

"But I want to 'do' Kihyun." he said, trying to ignore Hyungwon's murmured 'childish' at his quoting of 'do', and concentrate on the man sitting beside him. Hyungwon stopped his intense scrutiny on his nails, shifted in his seat, donned his spectacles, and turned to him with an air of professionalism.

"Interesting, fill me in with the current situation." So he did, regarding everything. Even the small jerking-off session he had just a couple of days back—even if he had to blush his way over the stuttered words at Hyungwon's raised eyebrow. 

"Hyung you're gay for Kihyun," Hyungwon flipped him off for his snide 'duh' and continued, "and you clearly gotta let his crap out of your system cos seriously Hyung, pining is so five centuries ago."

Hyunwoo tried to argue that some people still did pining then since 'pining-after-someone' and 'unreturned love' was the 'it' thing, but Hyungwon already got two fingers clamping his lips shut. Huh. Perhaps the man knew what went on in his mind. He didn't know whether he should feel glad or alarmed of it though.

"Here is what you need to do..."

And just like that, Hyunwoo found himself a love guru and non-existent relationship consultant.

***

Zombies, he was killing zombies when Kihyun noisily barged into their dressing room.

"Fucking stupid man, giving me stupid allergies." Kihyun mumbled, shoving something which he recognized as one of the numerous batch of flowers he had instructed the florist to deliver to their dorm, gym and chairs at the studio into a trashcan just a foot away from him. He got a first-class view as Kihyun punched the flowers in, face scrunched into a fierce glare while eyes so sharp and filled with hatred that Hyunwoo could swear the flowers sizzled from the heat. His heart fell into his stomach when he saw Kihyun trampled the flowers into a lump of distorted something, barely recognizable from its mishappen stem and ruined petals.

Five hundred bucks. Wasted into a trashcan. Literally thrown away. Just like that. Along with his man- pride. Well, whatever's left of it anyway.

"Why would you wanna throw that away?" he asked, trying to force his voice out over the tight constriction in his throat. Seriously, his man-pride was battered, trampled on, kicked in the ass and left to die like the flowers punched into the trashcan right then.

"Some freaking stalker started leaving flowers fucking everywhere. Even in our fucking dorm and gym Hyung" Oh.

"I never fucking told anyone where I work out, well excluding you, but this is just fucking freaky man." Oh.

"Not only that, the son, or daughter, of a bitch actually left all these stupid flowers in my chairs now." Oh.

"And I'm fucking allergic to daisies for fuck's sake." Well, shit. 

Hyunwoo nodded, kept his lips sealed, patted a hand on Kihyun's back, nodded again, went into the toilet, thumped his head on the nearest wall, chanted '500' for twenty times, retrieved his phone from his pocket, and called Hyungwon—in that order. 

***

Be sleek and witty.

"Hey Kihyun, you got a raisin?" Hyunwoo said out of the blue, thinking that it was best to carry out Hyungwon's advice then and there. It's a good thing that he had been googling witty pick-up lines.

He was patiently expecting a 'no', curling his tongue to form the words 'then what about a date?', so fucking sure that he was going to nail it, when Kihyun replied.

"Yea, here" he tossed a small package filled with raisins. "Always keep those things in hand to munch on."

Fail. A fail--that was what he was.

He seriously should stop hanging out with Minhyuk. 

***

Look him in the eyes when he talks, that would definitely give him the clue that you're into him.

He was struggling to keep up with Kihyun's words, oh god how he tried, but Kihyun was academically smarter than him, and was way too intelligent for Hyunwoo's slow mind. He was babbling about market price and subsidiary craps, none of the things which concerned him, or he understood for that matter. He didn't know how his car was contributing to global warming, all he knew was that his car was something nice and it brings him everywhere. Within a short span of time. That's all he knew and that's all he needed to know.

And now Kihyun was talking about oil price and discussing the pros and cons of having a hybrid car, and he was, still, staring with his mouth open. Kihyun was going at it at a really fast pace, so Hyunwoo was kind of shocked to hear the complicated words that seem to be mashed together stopped.

"Hyung why are you staring at my crotch?"

Eyes Hyung, not crotch. Never crotch.

Huh. See, Hyungwon did know what he would do very well. He still didn't know if he should be glad or have a freak-out moment right then though. So Hyunwoo resorted to being 'sleek and witty'

"Well maybe that's because I like something there." he replied, 'wittily'.

Kihyun pressing a hand to his forehead, face twisted to something that of a concern one, eyes wide as though in pity and shock was clearly not what he was expecting. A mutual witty banter between him and Kihyun was what he expected, not this.

"Are you on drugs Hyung?"

The thread of man pride he had was officially vanquished into the thin air, sent permanently to damnation to rot and wither away to nothingness in hell.

Hyunwoo pouted, said a brief 'no', scampered out of the room and brood in his sulking corner which had 'Hyunwoo's brooding corner' banner hanging above his head— courtesy of Jooheon—with his PSP in his hands.

His PSP was nice. His PSP never wound his man-pride.

***

By the time the week ended, Hyunwoo had resigned himself to an eternity of pining after Kihyun, because he couldn't abide the mental abuse to his man-pride anymore. Well, non-existent man-pride by now.

Wonho and Hyungwon was speecless when he started painting his side of the room with black, put some heavy metal posters with creepy designs on it which makes no fucking sense whatsoever. 'Emo' was the term for it, he heard. Maybe it was more healthy than the amount of kiddy stuffs in his bed which made Kihyun turned a blind eye on his epic gay love. Maybe he should actually start on having a real man-pride.

***

Someone was in his bed.

Hyunwoo gulped once, settled his bag just beside the doorway, before creeping in...to see Kihyun staring at his walls contemplatively.

"You're home." Kihyun said without tearing his gaze away from his wall, lower lip pursed in distaste. "Yup, just finished working out." he replied, eyes locked on Kihyun's ass that was snuggly hugged by his tight Levi's; two round globes perfectly cupped by the tight flattering jeans.

He was so busy ogling the very beautiful pair he didn't realize that Kihyun had his head turn to him. Only the barely audible whimper notified his rather occupied self.

Kihyun was looking at him...with this feral gleam in his eyes. Even from where he stood he could see Kihyun's eyes darken and smolder with heat, increasing the temperature of the room as the heated pair swept over his sweaty body.

"Uh Kihyun—" the rest of his words were muffled into a pair of lips mashed into his; the searching tongue, the nibbling teeth and the sucking mouth. He groaned, body immediately responding to instinct and slamming the smaller man into the nearest vertical surface. Kihyun's back made an intimate contact with the wall.

The man whimpered when Hyunwoo bit at the corner of his mouth, moaned when he licked the roof of his mouth, and groaned when he sucked on Kihyun's tongue, his need emphasized by the sharp thrust to Kihyun's hips.

It was not enough, the both of them clothed was not enough.

The fire was already spread over his body, as though his sweat worked as a fuel, while Kihyun's touch was a flaming fire that made him hotter, and harder.

Hyunwoo unlatched his mouth from Kihyun's, smirked at Kihyun's resonating groan at the sudden loss, and clenched Kihyun's shirt in his hands. He took it off, and marvelled the pale glory bared before him.

"Fuck, want this." he growled against Kihyun's neck, fingers tweaking the pink nubs, shoving his hips forward into Kihyun's when the man bucked in response. The hard nubs tickled the rough pad of his fingers, egging him to circle the sensitive buds and pinch it gently.

Kihyun released a needy moan at that.

"Should've done this sooner," Kihyun gasped as Hyunwoo grinded his hips harder, sucked on his neck with more force than necessary, marking what was supposed to be his ages ago. "Been fucking teasing me since the dance practice." he whimpered when Hyunwoo shoved a hand into his jeans, cupping both globes of his ass and squeezing it possessively; ass fondled so gently while crotch grinded deliciously.

Hyunwoo was slow.

He shouldn't have gone to Hyungwon, he should've just swallowed his doubts and made his move.

He was slow.

Hyunwoo licked a trail from Kihyun's throat to his chin, biting it, plunging his tongue into Kihyun's gasping mouth, heaving Kihyun's legs to rest on either side of his hips, and shoved his fully hard cock onto Kihyun's.

But he was so going to make up for lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post new entries next week. Hopefully :)


End file.
